oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy L. Legs
Sailmaker | residence = (Claimed Territory) | alias = Black Widow (黒後家蜘蛛, Kurogokegumo) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = 1 | age = 50 | bounty = ???????????? | status = Alive | birth = August 9 | height = 6.4 meters (21 feet) | weight = 25 Metric Tons (55,165 lbs) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Arachne | dfename = Spider-Spider Fruit Arachne Model | dfmeaning = Arachne | dftype = }} typically referred to as Daddy by her crewmates at her expense, or Black Widow by the , is the and of the Black Widow Pirates. Because of her dedication to her crew and the seas, the Black Widow Pirates have become a notorious power crew whose reputation instill fears into the other pirates of the ocean, and the marines that operate under the World Government. In recognition of their might, Legs has been named a —four pirate emperors who rule over the second half of the Grand Line, the New World. Regardless, Legs is neither an ally to all pirates, nor an enemy to the World Government, instead choosing to retain complete independence from other organizations that are not in her immediate fleet. Though, regardless of her neutrality, Legs has been pulled into battles over her territories, members of her pirate crew, etc. Throughout it all, Legs is rumored to have never been pierced by a single bullet, for which he has been given the epithet: The Invincible Woman. However, like most pirates of the ocean, Legs history is littered with strife, conflict and misfortune. Born originally as Koyuki Fukuoka into the during a period of strife and terror between corrupted aristocrats, her family was one who openly renounced the strict codes of the warrior for the unrestrained life of the shinobi. Because of this, and their particular talents, the Fukuoka Clan were commonly employed by the greedy Shoguns of their country; they fought hundreds, if not thousands of other ninja clans competing for the same positions at their aristocrat’s sides. The Fukouka clan became renown as one of the best, and ultimately they emerged as the most skilled of them all. As the daughter of the clan’s patriarch, Koyuki grew up learning the heirs to the shinobi way, and gained notoriety for her skills garnering her the epithet as God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami). However, aside from her skill in ninjutsu, Koyuki was more notably renown for the abilitis granted by her consumption of the Kumo Kumo no Mi which bestowed her with the physiological aspects of the spider species. As a result of her varied, but powerful skillset, it was believed that she would lead her clan into an era of prosperity, but because of her might her previous employers feared what the clan could become. While forseeing this outcome, Koyuki did her best to quell their fears and connect with them, but inevitably was incapable of doing so. Due to her inability to connect with them, the extinction of the Fukuoka Clan was marked by the Feudal lords of the Wano Country. Instead of sitting by and letting her clan get destroyed, Koyuki, along with her allies, waged war against the Daimyo of the Wano Countries. However, since they were heavily outnumbered, the Fukuoka were left on the verge of extinction as they lost battle after battle. While on the brink of utter defeat, Koyuki awakened her Haoshoku Haki, allowing her to dissipate the armies that came after her. With her newfound powers, she paved a road of bodies for the remainder of her clan into the capital of the daimyo, and slayed him. However, though she had won, the people she fought against continued to fear her. They falsely pronounced her the leader of the nation, and then while she slept she was betrayed and imprisoned in jail for the murder of the daimyo. While awaiting a fair trial, she saw a chance for escape, and took it, leaving behind the land that she unjustly tried to destroy her, becoming a pirate and starting her own crew. Because of her past history of the Wano Country, along with her skillset, the World Government, out of fear of her becoming a direct threat, has placed a 5,000,000,000 bounty on her head. Upon becoming a Yonkō, following the disappearance of the previous , , Legs used her reputation to acquire the loyalty of the and pledged to protect from any harm. Because of her dedication to their land, the Kuja have proclaimed her the princess of their lands, and have dubbed Legs the Spider Tailed-Horned Viper Queen in reminiscence of the serpent culture, but her arachnid features. Appearance While Legs’ has attempted to erase her past, evident by her changing her name, she cannot escape the traditional look of her clansmen, nor the people of Wano. Renown for being a cold, snowy, desolate environment, Legs’ sports a look that her ancestors have spent thousands of years adapting to, not only in efforts to survive, but, in regards to her clan, thrive as well. Every samurai, and shinobi that have left their home country, are recognized for their immense stature, and their unique hairstyle. Descending from a warrior clan who have been involved in battle since the Void Century, Legs’ has the appearance that befits her warrior-nature. Yet, for her people to claim her appearance alone would be foolish, for, since she could remember, the Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Arachne has always been a part of her. In fact, like , the doctor to the old Pirate King, Legs’ typically resides in her hybrid transformation as opposed to her human form. Unlike other Kumo Kumo no Mi devil fruits, and a great majority of Zoan fruits, Legs’ complete transformation is not entirely animalistic. Arachne, the mythological being, was a demi-human liminal creature, with the upper proportions of a woman, and the lower physique of a spider. Thus, for her to assume any spider features, or mainly the lower proportions of a spider, would simply be the entirety of her transformation. Thus, instead, Legs’ hybrid transformation consists of the upper body of her complete transformation, and her human lower portions, resulting in only a few minor, physical differences. Because of her heritage, and the effects of her devil fruit, including the awakening, Legs’ possesses an enormous physique, standing several feet taller than the average person (men included), peaking at an incredible 6.4 meters —approximately fifteen feet than , and weighing, again credited to her devil fruit, 2405 kilograms (5,300 pounds), with only a fraction of that mass being bodily fat, possessing somewhat of a build indicating a great deal of strength. Though she was certainly chosen for her skill to succeed her father as the patriarch of the clan, Legs' appearance was one that initially brought in her customers. In the presence of government officials, people are either charmed, intimidated, or both. Most cases require these officials to be particularly admirable and approachable. Demonstrating charisma, being particularly talented in all walks of life, and being desirable are among the few things that government officials are taught. The most successful officials are not the ones who solely possess the skills necessary, but are often the ones who are physically desirable. For Legs, being attractive is what ultimately assisted her career. When loyalties were questioned, she could pose as an ambassador without raising suspicions of her background, especially in the lower portions of the Wano Country where mercenaries were much more prevalent. Like most that revolves around her, Leg's beauty is genetic, though her attractiveness is not a fortunate combination of her parent’s chromosomes; it is functional. The average female spider lays hundreds, if not thousands of eggs after being impregnated, and because of the amount of energy that demands, she either eats her mate or dies. Being a combination of both a spider and human, Legs won't have as many children as that, however the number of offspring she can (and will) produce after reproduction will be surely be more than that of an average human. Thus, her body has adjusted by blessing her with bigger breast so that she can lactate and produce more milk for her youth. Aside from her noticeable bust and tall figure, her skin is as soft and flawless as that of a newborn baby, having been composed of the same proteins that make up spider-silk, a material renown for being strong, but elastic, and thus soft and comfortable. Her waist is thin, but her hips are wide. As a warrior first, and a model second, Legs understood that makeup emits a scent detectable by others. However, she is still a woman, and she enjoys the eyes of men, just a man enjoys the company of a woman. To compromise with her duties as a shinobi, and a woman, Legs refuses to don mascara, but actively wears a shade of red lipstick. From this, it's obvious that Legs' appearance is gravely affected by her background. These codes have been etched into her for decades, and although she has consciously rejected them, her body has been molded to become the perfect warrior. During her time as a shinobi, her bright, blue hair was shoulder-length, preventing her opponents from using its length to their benefit, her monochromatic eyes as intense as the barrel of a musket, and her breast and bosom were shielded by her clothes. As she rose among the ranks of her ninja brethren, ultimately becoming one of an elite status, Legs' complacency gradually molded her. She became less strict with her comrades, and by extension herself. Over the years, since her skills were polished, she allowed her hair to grow longer, thicker, and more decorative: two shoulder length braids frame both sides of her face, while the rest, in the back, reach to graze the earth, stopping only a few inches away from her ankles. In her earlier years, Legs was known for her desire to wear the appropriate armor. For her, it symbolized that she was held on equal footing with the men shinobi around her, especially considering many the Wano Country military might consist of very few women. When she progressed, and gained a name for herself, she abandoned this armor in favor for a suit that allowed her to stand out among her comrades. Prior to working for the Shogun, she wore a maroon suit, with a white blouse underneath, completed by brown shoes. Soon after the Shogun employed her to guard him directly, Legs' attire changed. Having attained a rather plentiful amount of currency, she has spoiled herself in all the luxuries of the world. She dons a variety of outfits dependent upon the occasion, and very rarely travels without a change of clothes for each day she will be away from her home. Though, rather than the conservative suit that masked her body from the world, most Legs' outfits are now quite revealing, though they generally occupy her cleavage, and other body parts that are inappropriate to show in public. Though, all her habits aren't necessarily good. Hardened by war, and conflict, Legs has means of coping with the painful memories of the past. Almost constantly, she is seen smoking a cigarette, regardless of the situation. Legs Human Form 56.png|Legs human form Legs.jpg|Legs Human Form 2 References Category:Yonko Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users